1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to an exercise apparatus which includes an exercise device which is controllable by a microprocessor in accordance with programs for automatically setting and/or varying exercise levels.
2. Description of Related Art
Many exercisers currently utilize one or more exercise devices in their training routines. These exercise devices include, for example, weight machines, stair climbers, treadmills, and stationary bicycles. Some of these devices are controllable by microcomputers in accordance with exerciser-selected programs which set and/or vary the exercise level during program execution. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a stationary bicycle 5 which provides automatically-varying exercise levels as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,105 to Sweeney, Jr. The control system for the stationary bicycle includes a microcomputer 10 which communicates electronically with a keyboard 12, a read-only memory 14, and a display 16. The read-only memory 14 stores the operating program for microcomputer 10 and a plurality of pre-stored exercise programs which are selectable by an exerciser. Movement of pedals 20 rotates a sprocket 22, which causes a chain 24 to drive a small diameter sprocket 26 attached to a flywheel 28. The variable load which an exerciser must overcome in order to rotate sprocket 22 is generated by an alternator 30, which provides a variable resistance to the effort of the exerciser through its driving connection with flywheel 28 by a gear belt 32. Microcomputer 10 controls the loading circuit of alternator 30. The output of microcomputer 10 on line 34 is a pulse width modulated signal, the width of which is proportional to the effort required by the exerciser. The changes in pulse width vary the field current in the alternator to cause variations in the resistance of the alternator to the force exerted by the operator. An exerciser using the stationary bicycle may select a pre-stored exercise program from read-only memory 14 for execution by microcomputer 10 to automatically vary the exercise difficulty level by generating pulses whose width is a function of the effort required by the exerciser. Using keyboard 12, an exerciser is also able to select a difficulty level and an exercise time.
From workout to workout, an exerciser will often select different exercise programs and set different difficulty levels and/or exercise times in order, for example, to achieve particular fitness goals and/or to avoid injury. Thus, for example, an exerciser may select an exercise program, difficulty level, and exercise time which define a relatively easy workout on a day following a hard workout. In addition, after several months of a training routine, an exerciser will likely find that he or she is able to use an exercise device at higher difficulty levels and/or for longer exercise times. Thus, an exerciser will likely find that he or she is capable of pedaling a stationary bicycle in accordance with selected exercise programs for a longer exercise time at a higher difficulty level than at the beginning of the training routine. Similarly, an exerciser using a weight machine will likely find that he or she will be able to perform more repetitions using more weight (or resistance) after several months of a training program.
However, exercise apparatus of the type described above typically provide only a limited number of exercise programs from which an exerciser may select. While a manufacturer could provide a greater number of pre-stored exercise programs, this would require an increase in the size of read-only memory 14, and yet still not ensure that the exercise programs satisfy the requirements of all exercisers, particularly exercisers having specific exercise needs or goals. This problem is magnified if the exercise apparatus is placed in a health club where it will be utilized by many persons having widely varying fitness levels and fitness goals.
In addition, exercisers unfamiliar with an exercise apparatus may have problems selecting one of the pre-stored exercise programs. Further, exercisers attempting to achieve specific fitness goals may have problems selecting exercise programs in a manner which best assist them in achieving their goals and in maximizing the benefits of workouts. While a health club may have trainers to provide instructions on how to utilize various exercise apparatus to improve fitness, these instructions may be difficult to remember and will change as the fitness level of the exerciser increases. Additionally, exercisers who use exercise apparatus at home generally do not have trainers available to guide them through the selection of particular exercise programs to achieve specific exercise goals.
These limitations on prior art exercise apparatus may cause a person to not exercise frequently or may cause an exerciser to not receive the full benefits of his or her exercise because selected exercise programs are either too easy or too difficult or not well-suited to the ultimate fitness goals of the exerciser.